Jesus Freaks The Coming
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: God has given me a sign and I published it. Please do not ignore!


Jesus Freaks

**Hi. My name is Pearl Gonzales. God has given me a sign... One that me or you cannot ignore...**

* * *

_The world... Is dark as it can be... Hearts are filled with hatred for one another... They are filled with sin and unforgiveness..._

Four hooded figures with grey hoods, race through the gates of a school building. On the back of each and one of their hoods are the words **Jesus Freak. **

_But that is why we are here... _

Stopping behind the gym, the leader peeks her head over the corner- revealing the strands of dark brown, almost black hair, and brown eyes.

_That is me... The one who decided to come up with this group 'Jesus Freaks' and let God's children and people come out their shadows. The ones behind me are my helpers and other fellow Jesus Freaks; Katlyn, Kiley, and Daniela. _

Four, if not maybe more, girls spot the head Jesus Freak, and the leader of those girls points a finger. "There they are!," she screams.

I can't help but roll my eyes with a smirk.

_They never learn..._

My friends and I turn and run down the gate side of the football field with the other girls chasing us. Halfway, I stop real quick to say, "You guys go get the others!" They nod and run off, but as for me, I run to the left and across the field; This time, the girls were targeting me.

_If you are wondering why these fellow souls are chasing me, I'll give you an explination: They are what we Jesus Freaks are trying to pull in closer to God. They are Athiest, Muslims, and non-believers._

"Get that Jesus Freak!," another of the girls scream. I smirk. I love it when even the ones of despise or don't believe in the highest God, notices my calling. Running between the gym and portable, I run to the red school doors and throw myself inside. Beads of sweet comes down my forehead and I go through another set of door; this time, I am running through the court yard.

_You can say that I am heck of a lunatic. But crazy is the thing that earns you the name 'Jesus Freak.' You have to have courage to where the hood. You have to have courage to show every soul who you are..._

I run through the parking lot and jump over a bike rack, looking over my shoulder to smirk at the girls. "Sorry to upset you lost souls, but my God is setting me to lead you to a new life," I holler and dart faster across a busy street.

_You need courage to die for saving others. Many made sacrifices. Those I look up to and God is my leader to guide me. Your life is on top line with threats from those who do not understand, or they do, they just do not wish to follow._

I turn around and notice that the girls chasing me... Were gone? I catch my breaths and walk on the pebbled streets, looking every way. Suddenly, when I look down, I see.. A grey hood?

To my curiousity, I pick it up- the dirt and rocks scrape off it- and see that the same words that is on my own hood is ironed on... **Jesus Freak.**

I look ahead and see a girl- not that know whom she is- and she is crying as she holds a bible dearly to her chest.

_This is what I and my other followers do... We listen... We speak... We hear God's word..._

I walk toward the girl and crouched down beside her. She gazes up at me, and I see the hurt in her eyes. No words are shared apart, and I place the hood on her head and fit it onto her body. She smiles and she follows me as I follow God, down the street.

_I don't know how to explain it... But every soul we bring to God, or God reveals to us..._

We find another hood, followed by another hidden soul. This time, it is a boy. Very handsome, but does not want to be seen as a bad guy and is now hated.

We walk up to him and place the hood on his body.

_It feels like God is giving you a pat on the back. But like all Jesus Freaks know, the job is never finished..._

The same thing happends over... and over... and over, again and again. I meet up with Kiley, Daniela, and Katlyn, to see a good amount of Jesus Freaks. I look at mine which is much larger in different genders.

"I see our God had gotten you busy, ehh Pearl?," Katlyn questions. I smirk and say, "A Jesus Freak is always at work," and put on my hood. On every hood, is a cross to sign every one who we are and that our minds carry the arts of our God.

_There is a war coming and we must be prepared for it. _

Finally, a massive group of Jesus Freaks are walking down the street, and I hold a flag that reads -you guessed it-... **Jesus Freaks... **In front of us are our enemies. They have the glare of the devil but we have a face of courage.

_No, I am not talking about a war of blood or weapons..._

I look to my left and gaze at the bible girl. She grins and gives me a firm nod.

_What I am saying that one thing, a Jesus Freak does..._

I look to my right to the handsome boy and he smiles and nods. I smile back and look forward, grinning at my enemies. Slowly, I lift up the flag and never breaking my look... With one hard and fast slam... The flag pole breaks through the street, making the earth beneath our feet rumble.

_We destroy our enemies with God's love... _

Our enemies charge forward and still looking firm, we all grab ahold of each others' hand and bow our heads.

_It takes alot to drop the demon inside you and bring God through you... It is what makes you a true Jesus Freak... Because when doubt comes in a Jesus Freak and you are lost as these souls..._

Closer our enemies are but fear does not stricken neither of our hearts. I close my eyes along with the others, and in prayer, I whisper... "Jesus tear the way..."

A light that forms into the shape of a cross, egnights from the Jesus Freaks... And drowns the area.

_Amen. _

* * *

**So, there is the vision God gave me. The hoodie thing is true, I mean I wear it all the time at school, in public or more. **

**A war is coming- GOD, is coming and the reason why I made this group because I and some pther friends, Katlyn, Daniela, and Kiley are gathering as many souls so that m0re and more can walk in God's path. We call it making 'Non-believers, to Devil defeaters.' **

**If you want or are a Jesus Freak, and need encouragement to show it or become it, PM me or review it. Let's make this happen! Be the first to bring in your school or town I mean 'whom shall we fear?' **

**I hope you got alot in reading this cuz God was shoving me and thwacking my head to do it. Hehe. God bless and if there are anymore questions just ask"**


End file.
